Truth Revealed
by Takeru Takaishi1
Summary: Kari shares her true feeling to TK, and TK shares his true feelings to Kari, what will happen?
1. Truth Revealed

Digimon  
Truth Revealed  
  
  
All the Digidestined were in the Digital World, hanging around the Beach. The Digimon were hitting a beach ball to each other, and the Digidestined were laying down in the sand, in their swim suits, getting a tan. After awhile Davis and Yolei fell asleep so Cody and Ken wanted to go look for shells. TK and Kari were going for a walk.  
"TK, it's much more peaceful now that all the dark Digimon are gone." commented Kari.  
"Yeah, and no more Dark Ocean." TK added.  
"TK, do you think school is boring?" asked Kari.  
"Of course, the only good thing about it is that I get to see you." replied TK smiling at Kari.  
As Kari and TK are walking along the beach, she starts to hold his hand, hoping that TK wouldn't ask why.  
Kari asked out of the blue, "TK, do you think that there will ever be another dark Digimon or human?"  
"I'm sure there will be." said TK, his smile disappearing. "Hopefully not in our lifetime."  
"Yeah, it's too peaceful for evil to show itself again." added Kari.  
TK blurts out of no where, "Kari, this is fun."   
"What's fun TK?" asked Kari, hoping for the answer she wanted.  
"Hanging around with you in the Digital World is fun." TK finished.  
"TK, I need to tell you something." Kari said turning away, so she can't see TK's face.  
"What is it Kari?" asked TK curiously.  
"I...I like you TK." Kari blurted out.  
"I knew that, we're friends. Friends are suppose to like each other." said TK with a smile.  
"No...I mean I love you." said Kari not looking at TK.  
TK stopped in his tracks, in awe by what Kari just told him, thinking about how to reply.  
"I mean, I have a crush on you. I've liked you sense I've known you." Kari added.  
"Kari, there is something I have wanted to tell you." TK said, looking down at the ground.  
"What is it TK?" asked Kari, finally turning around and looking at TK.  
"I love you too." said TK. "I've had a crush on you for a long time. I just couldn't admit it. I was scared that you would make fun of me or say you like someone else."  
"TK, I was scared to tell you. Especially with Davis always hanging around me. I thought you might like someone else or make fun of me."  
"Well, now that we know we like each other..." started TK.  
"Takeru, would you be my boyfriend?" asked Kari, stopping TK from finishing his sentence, and brushing some of his hair out of his face.  
"If you'll be my girlfriend." said TK smiling.  
"I'd love to Takeru." said Kari smiling happily.  
So TK and Kari walked back to the others. Davis was awake enough to see TK and Kari holding hands while they walked back.  
"Why are you holding MY girl's hand?!?" said Davis in a rage.  
"What do you mean YOUR girl?" asked Kari. "I'm TK's girl now."   
Davis's jaw drops, "What do you mean?!?"  
"Kari's my girlfriend Daivs" said TK with a smile.  
"And TK is my boyfriend." added Kari smiling.  
About twenty minutes later on their way back to the Real World Davis was walking behind everyone else, mumbling to himself. The next day at lunch time TK and Kari were at a park having a picnic, while Davis was at home, in his bed, thinking about Kari and never having a chance to be her boyfriend.  
  
  



	2. First Kiss

Digimon  
First Kiss  
  
  
TK and Kari have gone out four times sense they shared their true feeling for each other. Poor Davis has stayed away because he's been really depressed. All the Digidestined were to go to the Digital World but Kari and TK never showed up.   
"Takeru, where are we going tonight?" asked Kari as she walked down the street holding TK's hand.  
"I thought we would go to the movies tonight." said TK with a smile on his face.  
"Really?" asked Kari. "What are we going to see?"  
"What ever you want to see." answered TK.  
After TK and Kari finally made it to the movies, Kari picked Sleepy Hollow.  
"You sure about this movie Kari?" asked TK.  
"Yeah." she answered with a smile. "Are you scared Takeru?"   
"No. Just making sure." said TK.  
While Kari and TK watched the movie, TK put his arm around Kari making her jump a little.  
"Hey!" said Kari as she jumped.  
"Sorry." said TK. "It was your choice for the movie."  
"I know." she smiled. "I shouldn't have."  
After the movie was done TK took Kari out to eat.  
"Takeru, thank you for a lovely evening." said Kari as she sat in the restaurant.  
"Your welcome." said TK smiling. "I thought you would like tonight."  
"You were right." replied Kari.  
After they had finished dinner and were walking home, they were quiet. They were holding hands, and thinking about the time they had together over the last few weeks.  
"Takeru."   
"Yes Kari?" asked TK.  
"I'm glad we told each other about our feeling in the Digital World." she said.  
"Me too." added TK smiling.  
So after finally making it back to Kari's house, they stood there for a second, not saying a word, just looking at each other smiling.  
"Goodnight Takeru." Kari said putting her hand on the doorknob.  
Just before Kari turned the knob TK warped his arms around Kari kissing her softly on the lips. After a second Kari put her arms around TK, kissing him softly on the lips.  
"Takeru, I need to go." she said staring into his eyes.  
"OK, goodnight..." but before TK could finish Kari was kissing him. Not a normal kiss on the lips, but frenching him. TK gave in pulling Kari close kissing back. After a few minutes Kari pulls back, walks to the door, and opens it.  
"Goodnight Takeru." said Kari as she waves and closes the Door.  
TK walks home, lays on his bed, and thinks about the kiss.  
  



End file.
